


i'll share a tent with you

by dumbbitchhours



Series: i was cold [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, GN Reader, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbbitchhours/pseuds/dumbbitchhours
Summary: request: This was really cute and I love how you wrote all the characters (esp zuko <3) would you be interested in writing a fluffy *gasp there was only one bed* fic with zuko? Like maybe a tent was lost and toph is more interested in seeing how this plays out than making a new one or they're staying at an inn and someone has to share? V cute v fluff I'm lov
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar) & Reader, Zuko (Avatar)/Reader
Series: i was cold [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809013
Comments: 3
Kudos: 269





	i'll share a tent with you

Zuko said his family's old beach house was safe to stay at, but Appa needed some rest. Aang spotted a rather small island covered in trees with a small clearing among the forest. It was a safe bet for the night.

Sokka dragged the luggage from Appa's back as Toph jumped down and immediately shot up a rock tent around her. Katara frowned as she climbed down, but she knew it was no use arguing with her. Zuko jumped off and turned to raise his arms and help you. You flushed and let him help you. Aang and Suki slid from atop Appa's head.

Pulling out the poles and fabric and pegs for the tents, Sokka counted all the pieces and exclaimed, "There's only four tents!"

Katara sighed, "The others must've gotten left behind as we fled the Air Temple."

"I'm bunking with Sokka!" Suki said quickly, rushing to his side and grabbing his arm. His ears burned.

"I'm not sharing a tent with Aang," Katara stated, "He kicks in his sleep."

Aang pouted.

"I'm not either," You confirmed his kicking behavior. Once, while you were staying with the Gaang in Ba Sing Se, you had a cot on the ground near Aang's. He had managed to kick you in the gut and pull you right out of a dead sleep.

Aang's face flushed, he looked incredulous.

"I don't want to be kicked, either." Zuko said.

"Why don't you and Y/N bunk together, Zuko? Me and Aang will get tents to ourselves." Katara suggested.

"W-why me and Y/N?' Zuko stuttered.

"Well, you two sure seemed to be getting cozy when we were flying." Sokka said, smirking.

"Well - I mean - Y/N, are you okay with sharing a tent with me?" Zuko asked as he looked at you, cheeks pink, hand rubbing the back of his neck.

By this point, you had your hand clamped over your mouth to keep you from audibly giggling at how flustered he had become. He was adorable. "Yes, I'll share a tent with you." You answered, leaning into his side and making his blush deepen.

"It's settled, then. C'mon." Katara said, picking up what she needed to build her tent.

You found a nice spot and called Zuko over, him having the unbuilt tent in his arms.

You grabbed some blankets and pillows after helping build the tent and brought them inside. Zuko was already sitting in the tent. You handed him a blanket and pillow.

"Thanks." He said quietly.

You began to settle down for the night when you noticed Zuko was as far from you as he could get. "Zuko, come over here."

He gave you a questioning look.

"You don't have to be huddled up in the corner like that."

"Oh, I just wanted to make sure you had enough space." He said, giving you an awkward smile.

"Zuko," You sighed and he thought his heart would give out, "You held me because I was cold when we were on Appa. I won't mind if we bump shoulders while we sleep."

Your reassurances must have worked because he scooted closer as you laid back down.

You watched him lie down on his side, his back facing you. You were feeling some type of way. You really liked Zuko and resigned to holding off a confession, but right now seemed as good a time as any.

"You know, Zuko," You started.

Thankfully, he rolled over without you having to ask him.

You placed your hand on his cheek. "I really like you. Like, a lot."

He looked a bit taken aback for a moment before smiling. "I really like you, too."

"I'm glad to hear that." You smiled and got up to kiss his forehead. Before you could pull too far away, he grabbed your face and pulled you to his lips.

He kissed you softly and you reciprocated by deepening the kiss. Maybe it was the stress of being so young and traumatized, maybe it was knowing that your little group was going to have to be responsible for ending the war, but your little kiss quickly began to get hungry and desperate. Zuko nipped at your lips everytime you tried pulling away and you couldn't help but oblige him by leaning back down. He kissed you like he might lose you. Soon, he was sat up and leaving kisses at the corner of your mouth and on your nose and your cheeks and your forehead before bringing his lips back to yours.

You finally managed to pull away, planting a hand on his chest. "Maybe we shouldn't get too carried away. Toph could see us if she wakes."

Zuko nodded, placing one final kiss on your cheek. You giggled.

You slept with his arm around your waist, your head on his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for requesting!! i decided to make this a second part to "i was cold" bc i thought it seemed appropriate <3
> 
> yall are free to comment more requests <33


End file.
